Suckers
by BloodstainedQuill
Summary: Tadase just HAD to stomp in Amu's room, ranting about sex. Oh bother. This is a drabble series. Will always be in-progress because I can't tell whether I want to put a new drabble up or not.
1. Suckers

Suckers

"Does it fit?"

"I don't know! I haven't put it in yet!"

"Well if it doesn't, make it fit. I want to get this over with."

"Fine! Last time I ask you to do this with me."

That was the conversation Tadase heard through the door to Amu's room. He was just passing by, but that little snippet of the extremely suggestive conversation made him anxiously glue his ear to the door. Literally. He actually got Ami's school glue and applied it to his ear.

"No, there has to be a way to fit it in. This was made for that purpose."

"Well, it doesn't feel like it's working yet. Maybe it's actually too big."

"No! It has to fit. I have to make it work."

"Well, fine but it might hurt."

"I'll risk it, Ikuto."

"Ikuto's in the room?" Tadase fretted worriedly.

"Amu, if it doesn't fit, I won't force you to do this."

"But I really want to do it!"He couldn't take it anymore. He stormed in the room angrily. "Amu! You are too young to have sex with that guy! He's seventeen! It's illegal!"

But then, he looked at what was in her hand. A bright red jawbreaker.

"Oh…"

"Yea…"


	2. Coffee

Coffee

Ran lazily flew by Yoru, holding a small cup of steaming brown liquid. Yoru's eyes snapped instantly to the ceramic mug, scrunching his nose. He flew a paw to his mouth, faking a vomiting motion.

"Eww, Ran what is that nya! Liquid poop?" Yoru flew his paw over his nose like he just smelled sewage.

Ran sighed, annoyed with his rudeness. "No, Yoru. This is coffee. Amu gave it to me, to try because I have a Guardian Character sports competition, and I didn't get enough sleep. Try it; she said it was a Frappuccino."

"Wait, I thought it was coffee."

"It is. A Frappuccino is a kind of coffee."

"Oh, nya. Okay, I'll try it." Yoru hesitantly raised it to his lips. Taking a miniscule sip, his eyes flew open, and he started bouncing. "Wow, I feel so energized right now!"

Soon enough, both Ran and Yoru were bouncing off furniture and ruining everything in sight.

"Yeah!" Ran called.

"Whoop!" Yoru screamed.

Amu ran in the room. She looked around, then nonchalantly walked away. "It _is _only Ikuto's house, after all."

* * *

><p>xXx 30 Minutes Later xXx<p>

* * *

><p>Yoru groaned. "Last time I drink coffee."<p>

Ran smirked. "You just have to get used to it. Another cup?" Ran asked smiling cheekily, while holding yet another cup. "This one is called an espresso." Yoru could swear he saw an evil glint in her eye.

He just shrugged. "Ehh, why not, nya?" He lazily took the cup. And slowly sipped the whole thing…


	3. Painting

Painting

* * *

><p>Today was a pleasant day. The birds were drooping, and the sky was cloudy. The ground was soaking wet from yesterday's rain episode, and there were only dog walkers and very determined joggers outside. Okay, maybe not-so-pleasant day.<p>

Miki groaned in frustration. "I have no inspiration! I don't have any urge to do anything artistic whatsoever!" She threw a miniscule pillow to the floor.

Sue drifted by, apparently worried over Miki. "Wow, desu. What's got you so angry? Would you like a pie, desu?" Sue smiled sweetly.

Miki knocked over her pie angrily. "No, I don't want pie. I want inspiration!"

Sue wilted like a flower petal…a green flower petal. "Oh…"

Ran sat in the other corner of the room, observing Miki. Flying over, she just _had _to say what was on her mind. "You know, Miki. I get a lot of motivation around me. I mean, will you look at all these healthy-ish people out there! I want to exercise! One! Two! Three!" Miki chanted, jumping up and down with all of her tiny little might.

Miki looked around thoughtfully. Then something caught her eye. "Wow, I never noticed the intricate patterns of our Shugo Chara eggs! Such detail! I wonder what I can do with such beauty!" Miki sang with tears in her eyes.

Nobody noticed how worried Sue looked.

Ran flew off to do laps with Rhythm, and Sue just tried to avoid the disastrous results of Ran's encouragement. Miki was all alone.

For hours and hours, Miki painted and sculpted and painted some more.

* * *

><p>xXx the next day… xXx<p>

* * *

><p>"Look, everyone!" Miki shouted. And to everyone's horror, each and every one of the Shugo Chara eggs they owned was covered with paintings of Yoru and Miki. Even Dia's which <em>still <em>didn't rouse her from her sleep.

Sue fell to her knees. "Noooooo!"

Everyone stared at Miki, even Yoru. "…What?"


	4. Parfaits

Parfaits

Rima… When someone thinks of her, they would associate her with long, cream-colored hair. She'd have a short and petite frame, and a high pitched voice, and let's not forget her love of comedy.

No one _ever _imagined she'd be a great person to remember certain things.

Nagihiko was walking into the Royal Garden casually, Rhythm trailing behind. There was a pleasant feeling in the garden…until he was in a ten-foot radius of Rima. Now that was frightening.

"Hey…Nagihiko? Do you remember that time that you forced me to keep that secret about you being Nadeshiko? And you owed me a parfait?"

"Hmm…" Nagihiko racked his brain for any memory of that promise. Then, he snapped his fingers as it hit him. "Oh yeah! I guess I totally forgot about it."

"Well, you still haven't paid me back. You owe me a parfait!" Rima yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the raven-haired cross dresser.

"Okay. Let's go to that yogurt place across the-"

"Oh no, I'm not finished!" Rima declared with a glint in her eye. "You owe me six months' worth of interest!"

Nagihiko's face practically resembled those classic horror masks in the theaters. "B-but Rima!"

"So…let me think." Pretending to calculate math in her head, Rima tapped her foot on the tile softly.

Nagihiko gulped nervously.

"You owe me about three weeks of slavery! Well, actually depending on your performance, it might be four but anyway. Let's start with the parfait, and then you can work on the slave bit." Giggling, she let a heavy-headed Nagihiko drag her to the yogurt place.

Nagihiko sighed. "Goody."


End file.
